Perks
Perks Grimm morning, fellow survivors! As you can imagine, there are still many key components of “Grimm Forest” left to show, but the Perks mechanic is among the most important ones, so gather ‘round, for we have some interesting bits to share! Perks in Grimm Forest are the long-lasting (usually permanent) characteristics of a villager. They include strengths, skills, disadvantages, and often – a random combination of each. Together, they can affect your gameplay in various ways. The easiest way for us to explain how Perks work is to give several examples: * Woodcutter: Gathers wood faster; * Scout: reduced chance to be spotted; increased movement speed while sneaking; * Light Sleeper: You have increased chanceс to wake up in case of danger (and act as if you were on guard); Not all perks are “traditional” ones nor are they strictly positive. For example, a villager can also be: * Alcoholic: loses sanity when not drinking alcohol; * Fat: increased chance for success where strength is required, but decreased chance of success when running; * Coldhearted: cannot enter a romantic relationship, but loses less sanity when people around him die; Yes, players will have the option of entering romantic relationships – we have planned it as one of our stretch goals. When you have a loved one next to you during the days and nights (especially the nights), a fraction of your Sanity will be restored over time. If you lose him or her, however, the penalties will be fierce. Imagine these combinations of various perks as different professions. While not necessarily “professions” in essence, as some characters will have quite the odd-ball mix of traits, other characters may come gifted with something a tad more… specific: Profession example 1: Butcher * Beast fighter: increased chance to hit when fighting beasts; * Thick-skinned: sanity is less affected both in positive and negative ways; * Meat lover: gaining sanity when eating meat and losing some when not eating meat; Profession example 2: Beggar * Underfed: hunger increases at a slower rate, but maximum stamina is permanently reduced; * Homeless: rests without penalty under the open sky; * Stealing: increased chance to steal without being noticed; Profession example 3: Hodor * Enormous: Fat x2 + ability to carry other players around the map; * One-word man: Every word you write in the chat is automatically changed to “Hodor” and you cannot vote, except to support yourself if you are nominated for something; * Door master: +250% chance of success when holding a door; The last example is probably not going to make it to production (unless you really want us to implement it, of course) but it serves its purpose – to show you how every perk you have might change your gameplay and playing characters with different perks will make a huge difference in your gaming experience. Which combination piques your interest? A broad variety of characters with randomly distributed perks, or a contained number of limited “professions” – strict combinations of pre-defined abilities and disabilities? Additionally, are any interesting perks or sets of them – the so-called “professions” – coming to mind? Tell us here, on our Facebook page, write us an e-mail, or send us a raven – we appreciate your feedback no matter how we receive it! Stay alive! Category:Charakter